


If You Know Her

by cyevi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Consensual Nonconsent, F/M, Subspace, With emphasis on the SM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyevi/pseuds/cyevi
Summary: Two lovers who absolutely have to be in control of their world know each other better than they let on. A BDSM taste between two high-strung, controlling characters. Please read through trigger warnings before proceeding.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	If You Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2020 TPTH BVDN. Theme was "Retro" and the stories ranged from sweet to sexy to .. however you want to classify this one. Thank you to Crystal Rose for hosting, and congrats to all the participants and the winner of the night, VegebulMelodies who finished with a stunning 928 points! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: First, this drabble does *not* contain rape. However, I have tagged the story as such because it does include consensual nonconsent. This means that while at some point the characters agreed to the actions which follow, they object to them at the time they are experiencing them. Therefore, this story could be read as a noncon. Secondly, this story has BDSM elements in it, with emphasis on the S/M portion. If blood is not your thing, please pass over this story. However, there is no gore or mutilation.

**Prompt: Arcade**

Since it was her first time at the Ruins of Nemuria, Bulma had hoped to closely inspect the engineering feats of the great hall that had managed to last for five millennia, through a dozen wars, and three entirely different civilizations before the people disappeared completely. Bulma had hoped to figure out some of the components of the building materials, like the mortar that refused to wear away in the arid desert weather of the wastelands, like the grand staircase which descended down almost a quarter mile below the surface, and of course, the beautiful, soaring arcade which lead into the great hall, wrapping around the entirety of the ruins. Bulma had hoped to spend this weekend away in quiet study and contemplation, a short break from her very doting mother, her business-minded father, and her stoic, exacting alien roommate.

But her roommate had had other ideas.

Leaning against one of the massive columns near the main entrance, Bulma looked up to the late afternoon sky. The weather was surprisingly warm, the wind was gentle (a blessing for this sand soaked desert), and the sun had begun to cast long red streams of light across the white sands. The landscape slowly shifted and glowed, like a lazy sea of lava. Yet, a shiver slipped across her skin and curled her toes through the warm sand below.

She turned her head, pressing her cheek against the vertical stone which made up part of the grand arcade. To the east, the remnants of a lost garden which undoubtedly impressed the kingdom's visitors. Strong, gloved hands interrupted her archaeological musing as they collected her wrists. Her arms were pulled back around the sides of the column and secured with a length of twisted silk. The knots pressed against her inner wrists and tugged her arms together. She could not touch her opposing fingertips together, but this only heightened the sensation. She groaned softly from the tightness of the binding and the trapped sensation.

“You'll tell me if you want to be free.” Vegeta spoke low, his lips almost brushing against the edge of her ear as he finished securing her body to the pillar. “I'll decide if you're being sincere or not.”

**Prompt: Rock n' Roll**

Bulma closed her eyes as another warm breeze swept across her bare legs. The wind lifted the material of her sheer, satin slip enough that she could feel a sliver of warmth from the setting sun against her naked flesh.

“Spread your feet further apart.” His gloved hand toyed with the bottom edge of her lingerie, fingertips brushing along the top of her inner thigh. Bulma opened her eyes and met his.

_Damn him!_

He locked her down more easily with that expression than with the ropes. Coal black eyes, steady and critical, met hers. In them, she let herself believe that she could almost read the horrors he hid from her, the constant calculations he made with every breath to keep himself alive, and the contained lust that let him easily win this little game between them. What she believed, he became, and the night finally began.

His fingertips moved upward, soft gloves brushing against her naked mound. Bulma rocked her hips forward, hoping he would roll his thumb against her clit, just the way she needed it. But without a smirk, he merely raised the fabric of her slip higher, revealing unclothed hips. Exposed to him, to this wasteland, she bit lightly on her lower lip and shifted her feet apart.

“So, the princess likes to show off?” Vegeta kept his eyes locked on hers, gripped the fabric with one hand and yanked it away with a swift rip. He held up her torn garment, waited for a breeze, then let it float away to the empty gardens.

Bulma's heart pounded and instinctively, she tugged her arms against the silk restraints. When they refused to budge, her nipples responded with taut points and she let out a shallow breath. Her eyes darted to the ground, as if she could avoid the warm blush coloring her cheeks. Vegeta slipped one hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his again.

“There will be no false modesty here.” Still, he spoke low. Tips of his words rumbling against his throat. He stepped close to her body and slid his free hand along her ribs. His thumb grazed underneath her breast for a moment.

“No, please...” Bulma managed to whisper before the first shock spread from his thumb to her flesh, rippling across her nipples with a biting pleasure. She arched her back off the column and moaned behind her lips.

Other than bending her across some piece of furniture and taking her from behind, this was his favorite. Ki torture. Pitifully low levels for a warrior, but to her very human flesh, the sensations ranged from feather-like to the heavy, thudding strikes from a cat of nine tails. Bulma understood why she had said no. But she understood better why he ignored her.

Tonight she would be heading home sore, in more ways than one.

**Prompt: Poodle Skirts**

Bulma's voice carried across the sands, bouncing off the fallen ruins of the abandoned civilization as Vegeta whipped another slice of Ki across the tops of her thighs. Usually, he teased her until she almost went mad, begging for his cock to splay her lips open and fill her until she overflowed. But tonight, he had something else in mind. Absently, she knew they had been building up to this, ever since she had begged for Vegeta to send a minor ki hit across her back, causing her to drop hard into the longest subspace of her life.

The first time he saw it, it had completely baffled the warrior. Bulma, the smartest person he had ever known, the only person he had ever met who seemed to keep the world under her control at all times, became pliant. Desperate. _Willing_. She later explained to him that it was a kind of mental release, and begged him to help her achieve it again. He understood stress. He understood the desire to let go. He was astonished by her ability to actually let it happen. And hell if it wasn't one of the hottest nights the two had ever had together. He would push her, and she would pull him further in. She begged, he acquiesced.

Another lash of ki crossed her legs left her with trembling knees. She could feel it now, all the thoughts and calculations that harried her every moment she was awake each day, each one was fading into the horizon of the desert before her. Her vision blurred as a deep wave of lust ran from the stinging nerves in her legs, past her dripping core, and up to her mind. She was falling quickly into that other self.

Bulma's lips fell open, and through them, shuddering breaths heralded the oncoming change. She saw Vegeta's body step in close to hers. Not touching, but enough so that his breath was on her cheek. One hand floated near her hip. Without contact, he sent out a low static flash of his ki. The prickling wave cascaded along her flesh, around to her backside and pelvis, and met between her legs.

“Down you go. Out of your thoughts. Into the body that gives me everything.” Vegeta directed her responses, playing her body like a puppet. “The next time you insist I take you somewhere, you'll dress like this. Nothing. Except maybe some rope to keep you in line.”

Bulma swallowed and shifted her hips off the column toward his body. His words brought into sharp relief their last game. A dinner date at which she had decided to wear a long skirt with nothing underneath. She borrowed a poodle skirt from her mother's closet, and the completely inappropriate contrast of her situation and clothing had brought a new element to their teasing games. Especially when Vegeta grabbed her after leaving the restaurant and flew the two above the city.

As they had traveled through the sky, Bulma had tried testing a limit between them, and smacked Vegeta across the face. The eyes that pierced hers in that moment showed her no remorse when he released her from his arms and let her drop through the atmosphere. As she fell like a stone, she watched him float in place, not budging to catch her. Shock skipped right over any anger she might have had and blossomed into fear. Of course he caught her, complained that her screams were too loud, and ignored her small fists beating against his chest. But moments later, when she clutched her body to his and whispered in his ear to do it again, that was the moment he had realized that it wasn't just physical pleasure Bulma sought during their games, but emotional release. Since then, he obliged her every request. But tonight was different.

She was ready to give in. Her eyes were glossy. Her breathing carried a steady stream of pleading moans trapped in her throat. Vegeta pressed his lips against her ear and cupped her mound between her legs.

“Sink.”

And then she slipped. Bulma dropped her head forward, her eyes unfocused, and she spoke to him in a kind of mutter that he now recognized all too well. Without her eyes on him, Vegeta finally relaxed his expression. A faint smile grazed his lips as he watched her fall into her personal pool of submission. Her body flushed with a renewed wave of heat and in the twilight breeze, her need tugged at his own lust. A new pool of wetness soaked through his glove and with a groan, he dragged his hand away from her body.

**Prompt: Soda Shoppe**

Vegeta dropped to his knees, hooked his hands under Bulma's upper thighs and lifted her legs into the air, spreading her open. Taking only a moment to press his nose against her pussy and drink her wanton scent, he washed his tongue along the length of her flushed lips before she could even moan. The sour droplets that spread down her thighs had become his favorite drink at night. Nothing quite quenched him like drinking Bulma's sex until she screamed for him to stop.

Easily holding her body aloft, he lavished long, quick strokes between her lips, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit. Each time he dove in with his tongue, he pressed a little more firmly against her opening. Above him, Bulma bent as much as she could at her waist, panting loudly with abandon. Utterly lost in waves of building pleasure, she began howling for more.

“Please! Deeper! Oh …. fuck!” A shudder exploded through her clit and across her folded, splayed body in his hands. Her calves clenched, toes curled, and she tossed her head back with a wild moan.

As her body tensed with waves of her first orgasm, Vegeta pressed his lips against her clit and rapidly rolled it around his tongue, swelling the pleasure in her body again. He knew she loved, and hated this, and tonight, he wanted her to hate it a little more than she loved it. Through his fingertips, he sent a hot pulse of ki into her muscles, preventing them from tensing into an immediate second orgasm. In effect, he held her on the edge while attacking her clit.

“Ve … Vegeta! I .. I can't! Can't! Stop! Please!” Bulma screamed and begged, her body thrashing above his mouth. Her hips bucked desperately as he held her body on the precipice. And the longer he held, the faster the lust became a deepening pain. He squeezed her legs, pulling them open and shooting another hot blast into her muscles, this time with an added shock. The pressure bit into every inch of her body and finally, Bulma truly screamed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Finally, Vegeta pulled his mouth back, his face covered with her wetness, and vaguely he recalled diving into a whip cream covered concoction at a soda shoppe. Bulma was definitely the better treat.

“Be honest, Woman. Tell me what you want.” He kept the energy biting into her body to keep her orgasm just out of reach.

Gasping and panting, Bulma licked her lips and tried to catch her breath, but the tears continued as she formed a few words.

“To .. finish for … for you.” Bulma clenched her eyes and thrust her hips forward, desperate for any sensation. At this, Vegeta released her legs and stood.

“Such dishonesty.” Vegeta leaned forward and ran his tongue along her cheek, licking up a stray tear. “But I know what you mean. I know what you want.”

Bulma whimpered and shook her head.

“Oh yes you do.” Vegeta lifted her chin once more and stared into the only blue eyes in the universe that could ever really command him. He wasn't sure what he was to her, but deep in his spine, he knew she was important to him, even if he couldn't really find the right word for her yet. She spoke to him in ways he never realized he would recognize, without words. With actions. And that, he understood. He would give her everything she ever asked for, even when she didn't have the words either.

He took a step back, pulled off his training top, and threw it to the ground. Just as quickly, he tossed away his gloves. He watched his blue-haired goddess squirm and plead behind tight lips, a new wave of tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Please! No!” Bulma sobbed one more time as Vegeta lifted his hand and powered up a strip of ki.

Vegeta tilted his head in mock pity, grinned darkly, and threw his hand forward, whipping a massive streak of hot ki across her body. Tonight, Bulma would cry for him.

Tonight, Bulma would bleed for him.

**Prompt: Jukebox**

By the time the sun had completely set, Bulma had filled the desert with her screams and stained the sand below with a steady trickle of blood. Vegeta's ki whip was exacting, cutting her flesh without touching the most sensitive nerves. He only struck her flesh when her eyes were open, and only where she could see the result. It took a mere dozen hits for her skin to become streaked with her blood. Every cut had been lightning fast, but Vegeta had waited for the blood to start and the pain to subside before he took his next strike.

Bulma slumped against the column, her shoulders sore from holding her body up, her muscles quaking with adrenaline, her face sheltered by her long blue locks, stuck to her cheeks by her tears.

He paused and watched her body digest the pain it had so quietly asked for, the pain he had orchestrated so carefully like a well-chosen set on a jukebox. He watched a shaky swallow find its way down her throat, he watched her arms strain against the restraints behind the pillar, and he listened for one more moan. As her breathing began to settle and the blood stem its flow down her skin, she finally looked up through her bangs. Thick tears fell from her lashes as she met his eyes. And finally, she spoke to him with a single, shallow breath.

Vegeta's ki dissipated and he approached her once more. Through the fog of her lust, her body responded to his nearness. Although she was physically exhausted, he wanted more from her. Languidly, she pulled at the ropes on her wrists, arched her shoulders and presented her marked flesh to him like a desperate offering. She could feel the heat from his chest so close to hers, feel his hardness now pressing against her bloodied leg. She dropped her mouth open and panted, licking her lips without shame.

Vegeta scooped her breasts into his bare hands as he rocked his cock against her body. He dove his lips under her jawline and licked at her neck like an animal in heat.

“Now that you're finally being honest with me, I'll take my payment for this little escapade.” Vegeta rumbled his heated promise against her flesh, his fingers brushing across her painfully tight nipples. With a groan, he dropped one hand to his pants, pushing them off his hips to free his cock.

“Take me.” Bulma managed to mutter, her cheek rubbing against his as she wrapped one leg around his hip.

“Fuck … Bulma,” Vegeta moaned, dropping any pretense as he pressed the full length of his painfully hard cock past her dripping lips. The combined scent of her arousal and her blood sent him over the edge. Pressing one hand above her head, he pounded into her with long, fast strokes, filling her with his full length.

When she pulled against him and bit his neck, his fingers dug into the stone behind them with a crunch. He paused, his full length inside her. Tensing his body, he managed to groan a final command to her. Around his cock, her pussy contracted in waves as she came to his request. His hand dug further into the stone behind them, causing a massive split up the center. As she screamed and thrashed through her long-denied orgasm, he resumed rutting the blue-haired human, and filled her to the brim.

**Prompt: Bell Bottoms**

Bulma dropped her forehead against Vegeta's shoulder, struggling to catch her breath as they both came down. Vegeta closed his eyes and ran a mental assessment. He tamped down his latent energy and relaxed his hand, pulling his fingers from the ruined stone. Nudging his head slightly against hers, he pulled away from her, unconcerned about the mix of lust, cum, and blood that now covered his pants. He tucked himself away, took a deep breath and studied Bulma's limp form.

Biting his cheek to stave off a new wave of lust, Vegeta walked around the column and swiftly unlashed the knots around her wrists. Without missing a beat, he grabbed Bulma's body and pulled her against his chest before she collapsed onto the sand. With his other arm, he scooped her into a bridal carry and walked away from the ancient arcade and toward the abandoned garden.

As they stepped away from their shared pleasure and pain, Vegeta spoke quietly to Bulma. In his arms, she folded her body close to his and muttered back little nothings and scattered nonsenses while her mind returned from its escape. At the top of the hill, above the ruins, he sat them down on a bench-like area and heated the local air with a low aura of his ki.

Bulma pressed her cheek against his upper arm, talking herself back into the moment. As tempted as he was to lick the last open cut on her arm, to taste her once more, Vegeta resisted. All she needed at this time, was his nearness. And that was easy enough to provide.

–

Perhaps an hour later of mutter-dotted rest, sleep, and waking, Bulma opened her eyes, clearly this time. Her breath was steady, her muscles loose and relaxed. She looked up and watched Vegeta. From her position, she was mostly staring at his jawline because he seemed to be focused on the stars above them. She followed his line of sight into the atmosphere and smiled softly.

“Vegeta,” Bulma began, her voice lacking her typical sharpness. “Are you ...”

“More than fine, Bulma.” Vegeta took a deep breath, dropped his jaw and looked back toward the arcade. “And you? You asked for a lot this time. Don't misunderstand me. This was ...”

As he paused, Bulma sat up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Behind his head, her fingers traced the lingering indentations left by the rope. She watched his face, implacable by most observations. But as he tried to form the words, she could see something shift behind his eyes.

Bulma pressed her nose against his jaw, nudging him. In response, he turned and looked at her. Still searching for the word, she crashed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. He settled his hands at her hips and indulged.

“Exquisite.” Vegeta said, breaking the kiss. Bulma smiled broadly and dropped her chin to his shoulder, looking back at the ruins.

“Do they look like bell bottoms to you?”

“What?”

“The columns. Upside-down bell bottoms. Kind of forward architecture for the time they were built. They must have used internal rebar system, combined with a compound mortar in order to have the mass distributed like that. Big on the top, thin on the bottom. I bet..”

With a snort, Vegeta picked up a rambling, giggling Bulma and flew them both home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how OOC this situation might be. I mean, if you had a partner who was ridiculously strong, who had this totally sordid past that included lust for destruction, and clearly still enjoyed showing off his power and control of the situation, it might be natural to play with it. At least once. And for Bulma, good god girl. Yes, she's amazing, but having so much control over the fate of .. well, the universe, probably gets to her at times. If she found a way to let everything go and feel good at the end, wouldn't she try that at least once? And for two people, with these exact abilities and personalities to find each other and constantly want to jump each other's bones? I just think it's likely they'd get a little wild with their games.
> 
> ***
> 
> BDSM Notes: Vegeta is has a bit of a fantasy advantage here with his ki whip. He doesn't need to worry that it is clean of any other bodily fluids, that it might infect Bulma, or hit her in a way that could truly injure her. If you intend to try out S/M play, always begin with setting up a safe word and explicit boundaries as to what is, and is not acceptable. Do not expect your partner to read your mind, or your bodily expressions instead of telling them in advance what you are comfortable with. In this story, Vegeta hints that Bulma had been pretty clear with her limits in advance, but he still checks in on her afterwards.
> 
> If you choose to engage in bloodplay, only sterilized equipment should be used, and safety comes first. First aid equipment, like gauze and alcohol to clean and dress open cuts, should be arranged before you begin. NEVER engage in bloodplay with an inexperienced partner or on a whim.
> 
> Subspace, if you're not familiar, is a strange state of mind that a person can enter when they feel engulfed by the moment. It is likely different for each person, but it doesn't have to be sexual. While under the fog of subspace, some people lose their ability to communicate clearly, so prior boundaries must be established. 
> 
> Finally, with any BDSM, aftercare is not optional. Aftercare can include close contact or absolutely NO contact with your partner (personal decisions), cleaning up and/or cleaning bruises, marks, and cuts, and staying with the other person until they are back in their own headspace. If a person has dropped into subspace, the aftercare transition may take a few minutes to upwards of an hour. Aftercare usually also includes a conversation to check in with your partner. The key is communication before anything begins. You tell your partner(s) what you are comfortable with. They don't get to second guess you, or push you, or "try things out". These are warning signs that you are dealing with an immature or possibly abusive partner. Stay safe!


End file.
